


Feathers on Ice

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's going to be okay! They just need to work on their communication.





	Feathers on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [FFA](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/249601.html?thread=1397530881#cmt1397).

Yuuri collapsed on the ice, exhausted. He had poured out his heart into that performance. He hoped Victor would recognize it for what it was: a call to his soulmate.

Victor stared at him, entranced, enraptured. "That was amazing!" His fingers pressed against the glass. "How did you know how to copy my program?"

"Hey, old man!" Yurio yelled. "Stop wasting time with the penguins! I'm going to find the tigers."

Yuuri honked sadly. _Stay by my side and never leave..._


End file.
